Storage of one's belongings is an issue of increasing concern. Over the past few decades, an entire industry dedicated to renting storage space has been developed and grown into a substantial industry. Attics have traditionally been used as storage. Typical new homes and many older homes comprise large attic spaces, e.g., space between an inner ceiling and roof of a house or a building structure, but with no structure in the attic in which to place items. Many homes simply have non-structural ceiling panels fastened to the bottom of the roof trusses with insulation provided on top of the ceiling material and no additional paneling structure on top of the trusses that could be used to place storage items. Consequently, in such houses and/or buildings there exists a vast amount of potential storage space that is not being exploited.